Last Sin
by Lally
Summary: Remember all those armeggeddon style movies that came out with the world being saved at the last minute. They irritated me so I wrote this.


Last Sin.  
  
We all sat in the green room watching the TV intently, no one speaking and most of us barely daring to breathe. The words from the news presenters mouth flooded over our heads, but coming just close enough to make us remember brief details. I managed to detach my eyes from the screen and look around the room. My brother, my friends and my co-workers all sat silently with the same expression on their faces; A mixture of worry, shock, disbelief, anger, fear, terror and amazement. I could feel each feeling settle heavy on my heart and flutter in my stomach. Looking towards the ceiling I closed my eyes and let the feelings rush over me. I knew no one was watching my personal battle with my feelings; each other person in the room was trying to find a way to deal with their own feelings without breaking down. I listened to the room; deep breathing was all that could be heard. I imagined I could hear each person thinking, reassuring themselves and then the silence disappeared as all at one time several people broke into tears, hysteria and a vast array of swear words. Someone shushed the crowded room as the TV was turned up.  
  
"We will be with you throughout the next few days as the world gets over this shock and plans begin for the future. In Europe plans are already in full swing and we are hoping for news from London in the next few hours to outline their intentions."  
  
Vince McMahon cleared his throat and stood up.  
  
"I would like to give you the rest of today off to recover from this devastating news, but the show must go on." There was a chorus of complaints from around the room. "I understand your feelings but there is nothing any of us can do right now and it won't do us any good at all to sit and ponder on this. I will review my decision tomorrow night." He moved across the room and walked out the door. Many people followed and eventually only Jeff, Aimes and I were left.  
  
I looked over at my brother, sitting cross-legged on the floor by my chair and saw the look of silent hysteria on his face. I got off the chair and knelt in front of him, lifting his face to look at mine.  
  
"Were gonna be ok Jeffy, were gonna be ok."  
  
"But the lady said."  
  
"I know Jeffy, it's ok." His face hardened and his eyes focused.  
  
"How in the hell is it going to be ok Matt? There's a fucking big rock heading towards us and we can't get out of the way. We're all gonna die and you think it's gonna be ok! Explain to me how it will be ok." He shouted at me.  
  
"They'll think of something, they can fire nukes at it or something to blow it up. It always works in the movies."  
  
"This isn't the movies Matt, this is real-life."  
  
"Things like this don't happen in real life Jeff, this can't be really happening."  
  
"I don't wanna die." I looked down at Aimes and saw her tear stained face staring up at me, I moved over to her and took her in my arms. She leant against my chest as I rocked her from side to side. Jeff looked at us, smiled and walked out of the room. I sat holding Amy for about the next half an hour, trying for her sake to be strong, willing the tears to go away and the feeling of panic in the bottom of my stomach to subside.  
  
Eventually Amy's sobs turned to sniffs and she leant back to look at me. She gave me a half smile and then shrugged as she left me on my own, sitting on the floor in the middle of an empty room. Only when the door was shut and I heard her feet move down the hall did I let my feelings take over. The panic in my stomach moved up to my throat making me want to scream, but preventing me at the same time. The tears flooded down my face, making the most of their newfound freedom and blurring my vision. I wrapped my arms around myself and sat rocking as the hysteria flowed through my body. After a while I heard the door open but whomever it was left me on my own, they were probably looking for a place to be on their own.  
  
The room gradually got darker as the sun began to set, but I still made no movement, except my rhythmic rocking. My tears had ran out but the sobs still came, wracking my whole body so much that my stomach began to heave and I had to move onto all fours to be sick. I hadn't eaten all day so my body was soon heaving on an empty stomach. I rolled onto my side and lay there shaking with sobs and sickness.  
  
I was still in that position when Jeff came to find me. I saw him open the door and stare at me lying on the floor in the foetal position. He walked over and knelt next to me, pulling me up and into his arms where he gently held me and said all the things that Mom use to say when I was sad or sick. I looked up at his face and saw pain on it as he felt my own feelings.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeffy."  
  
"It's ok Matt, I know it's hard."  
  
"I can't do it, it's too hard. I can't stand waiting knowing we're gonna die."  
  
"Come with me." He pulled me to my feet and led me out to his motorbike. I picked up his spare helmet and climbed on. As we travelled across Raleigh I tried to regain my composure but it was like a one time switch, which once turned off could never be switched on again. Jeff stopped the bike on one of the hills overlooking Cameron. I climbed off and followed Jeff to a patch of grass and sat next to him. He switched on a radio he'd been carrying in his bag and we sat together as they followed the British attempts to change the course of the comet. The sun had set completely by the time that we realised that Amy should be with us. I sat on the hill as Jeff sped off to bring her back and then our Dad.  
  
The four of us sat in the dark, huddling together for warmth as the news was announced and the comet began to light up the sky.  
  
"An extreme ending for an extreme family." Jeff said standing up and lifting his arms to the sky. We all struggled to our feet and stood in a circle holding each other's hands up to the sky. The sky lit up, a brilliant white, before turning a fiery red and then sea blue as the wave headed towards us.  
  
"Wicked!" Jeff shouted as the wave raced towards us.  
  
"We're coming love." Dad shouted to our Mom. As Amy and I looked to the sky, trying to make our last words count.  
  
"Life is just a four letter word." Jeff shouted.  
  
"Friends are for so much more than life." Amy added for her profound final statement.  
  
"I'm not saying goodbye, because I'll see you in a few minutes, supposing you manage to convince them to let a freak into heaven." I had one last rib at Jeff as the wave moved over us before dropping on us, and immediately regretted it, my last sin and I didn't tell them all I loved them. I'd see them soon enough though.  
  
Author's note:- I didn't write this story because I want the world to end our everyone to die or anything like that. I wrote it because I get annoyed at films where Earth is always saved miraculously in the last few minutes. I considered writing an alternative ending where the tsunami didn't reach the top of the hill, but I decided that I was happy at the way I wrote it, sorry. I hope I haven't offended anyone, Matt, Jeff, Amy, Mr Hardy, if you read this then know it wasn't written to offend, it was just written to be read. Love and Life.Lally xxx. 


End file.
